


The Life we Lead

by thestoriesinmyhead95



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: A/B/O, Age Difference, F/M, Identity Porn, M/M, Mpreg, Mr. and Mrs. Smith vibes, Multi, Omega Tony Stark, Omega!Clint Barton, Pregnancy, Reader-Insert, Running away to the circus, Secret Identity, a/b/o dynamics, alpha!phil coulson, lying spouse, may add more tags as the story develops, mentions of child abuse, omega!reader, running away from the circus
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-10-11 23:24:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17456255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thestoriesinmyhead95/pseuds/thestoriesinmyhead95
Summary: With the Avengers being found unconstitutional, two of the team’s omegas decide it’s time to have a nice boring normal life with an alpha. But what happens when they find out the alpha they married is anything but normal?





	1. Chapter One

“So what? We’re just done?” You ask, looking around the table at your teammates.

“The Avengers have been deemed unconstitutional.” Peggy sighs.

“What does this mean for all of us?” Tony asks, squeezing his alphas hands.

“The Avengers are officially disbanded.” Peggy says.

“You’re the director of SHIELD, there really isn’t anything you can do?” Bruce asks.

“No.” Peggy says, shaking her head. “I’m sorry.”

“What about us? What are we to do?” Nat asks.

“You could all officially join SHIELD.” Peggy says.

“Pass.” All of you say in unison.

“Then I suppose you will go back to your civilian lives.” Peggy says.

“Brave of you to assume we have civilian lives to go back to.” Clint says, from his spot next to you.

“All of you are welcome to come work at SI.” Tony says, looking around the table.

“Thanks, Tones.” Bruce murmurs.

“We’ll have to discuss it.” You say, squeezing Clint’s hand.

“Of course.” Tony says, nodding.

“I’m sorry it all ended this way.” Peggy sighs as she stands. “If any of you ever need anything, don’t hesitate to contact me.”

“Same to you.” You say, as the rest of the team nods in agreement. After Peggy leaves, the rest of the team slowly trickles out of the room. Leaving with promises of meeting up in the common room tomorrow. Eventually the only two people left were you and Clint.

“So, what are we going to do now?” Clint asks.

“Go on vacation.” You say, standing up.

“So we’re not going to work for Tony?” Clint asks.

“Maybe when we get back.” You say.

“Why the sudden desire to go on vacation?”

“We’ve never been on one.” You say.

“We’ve been all over the world.” Clint argues.

“When you were killing people, or when I was breaking into places.” You say. “We’ve never been anywhere for fun.”

“Alright.” Clint says, nodding. “Where should we go?”

“Tahiti, I hear it’s a magical place.”

“When should we leave?”

“Tomorrow, after saying our goodbyes to the team.” You say.

“I’ll book the tickets.” Clint says, before dropping a quick kiss on your lips.

“First class!” You say.

“Of course.” Clint scoffs. “Only the best for the two hottest omegas on the team.”

“Mmm, don’t let Tony hear you say that.” You say before kissing Clint.

“I value my life far too much.” Clint murmurs. “Now, let’s go to our room and pack.”

“Don’t forget your speedo.” You say, grabbing Clint’s hand as the two of you leave the room.

“Don’t forget your bikini.” Clint parrots, using the exact same mocking tone you had just used.

“I wouldn’t dream of it, Darling!” You huff, as Clint chuckles.

****

“Are we going to do anything else? Like at all?” Clint asks, as he fidgets on the lounge chair.

“Nope.” You say, taking a sip of your fruity drink.

“But we’re at this five star hotel and there are so many things we could be doing!” Clint argues.

“We’re on vacation.” You say.

“Exactly!”

“We’ll spend this week doing nothing and we’ll do all of those things you’re speaking of next week.” You say, snottily.

“Alright.” Clint says, laughing. After several minutes of silence he adds, “Maybe we should talk about our future.”

“Alright.” You sigh.

“So, do you want to work for Tony?”

“Not really.” You murmur. “Do you?”

“No.” Clint says, then with a chuckle he adds. “We’re far to pretty to have regular jobs.”

“I agree completely.” You laugh. “Plus it’s not like we’re qualified for any normal job.”

“You could always become a magician again.”

“Haha.” You say, glaring at your boyfriend. “So what should we do?”

“Have a normal, boring life.” Clint says.

“Like find an Alpha, get married, and pop out a couple pups?” You ask.

“Sounds kinda nice.” Clint murmurs, shrugging.

“So, what? We’d be house omegas?” You ask.

“Yeah.” Clint says.

“Okay.” You say, nodding. “We’ll need an alpha.”

“Yeah.” Clint sighs. “Hey, what about him?” He adds, pointing to an alpha, who was sitting by the bar, not paying attention to anything but the phone in his hands.

“He looks boring.” You say, eyeing him critically, he was handsome in an average sort of way, older than both you and Clint by about 10 years.

“He looks stable.” Clint corrects. “Like he could provide for us and a couple pups.”

“You’re talking like we’re broke.” You snort. “We have literally millions of dollars in a bank account in the Cayman Islands.”

“We’re going for normal here.” Clint says.

“He has kind eyes.” You murmur, as the alphas eyes sweep around the immediate area. “So what’s the game plan?” 

“Follow my lead.” Clint murmurs as the two of you stand up and start to saunter over to the bar where the alpha was sitting.

“Can I help you?” The alpha says as you sit next to him, not even looking up from his phone.

“Me and my girlfriend have a bet we were hoping you could help us settle.” Clint says, eying the Alpha.

“Oh?” The Alpha asks. “What’s the bet?”

“Are you here for business or pleasure?” Clint asks.

“Isn’t it a little weird to be making bets on a stranger?” The Alpha asks.

“Well, why don’t you make it now weird and tell us your name?” You ask, putting your hand on his forearm.

“Phil.” He says, smiling. “And you are?”

“Y/N.” You say. “And this is Clint.”

“Now that we’re acquainted, are you here for business or pleasure?”

“Why are you betting on this?” Phil asks, grinning.

“Well we’re basically in paradise.” You say, gesturing to your surroundings. “But you’ve looked up from your phone a total of two times in the last hour, so you must be here for business.”

“And I think you’re just addicted to your phone.” Clint says, smirking.

“I’m actually here on both.” Phil says. “I’m just wrapping up a few things and then I’ll be able to officially start my vacation.”

“And what is it that you do?” Clint asks.

“Crisis management.” Phil says after a moment.

“Is there something wrong with this hotel?” You ask, grimacing.

“No.” Phil chuckles.

“Would you actually tell us if there was though?” Clint asks.

“If we’re going to die from poisonous hotel shampoo or something I think we deserve to know.” You say.

“If there was poisonous hotel shampoo I would tell you.” Phil chuckles. “The company I work for has more of a political lean to it.”

“I’m assuming that means you can’t tell us anything about your work then.” Clint says.

“No, absolutely nothing.” Phil says. “What do the two of you do?”

“We’re to pretty to work.” You say.

“What she means is, we’re currently between jobs.” Clint says, smiling at you.

“Don’t put words in my mouth.” You huff, before Clint sticks his tongue out at you. “It’s a true tragedy that we’ve ever had to work.”

“Shut up!” Clint chuckles as he throws a piece of fruit at you.

“Rude!” You say before throwing the fruit back at Clint.

“How long will the two of you be staying in Tahiti?” Phil asks, smiling at your antics.

“We don’t really know yet, we have an open reservation.” You say. 

“How long are you here for?” Clint asks.

“A week.” Phil says.

“That should be just enough time.” You hum, playing with the collar of Phil’s shirt.

“For what?” Phil murmurs.

“For the three of us to get into a bit of trouble.” Clint says, smirking up at Phil.


	2. Chapter Two

“Cheers.” You say, holding your drink up.

“What are we celebrating?” Phil asks, as he clinks his glass against yours and Clint’s.

“This wonderful week.” Clint says, smiling.

“It’s been the best week of our lives.” You murmur, grinning at Phil.

“What if-What if it doesn’t have to end?”

“Are you going to stay in Tahiti with us forever?” Clint asks.

“Well it is a magical place. But I something else in mind.” Phil says, as he gets out of his chair and kneels down in front of you and Clint, presenting you both with small boxes. “Marry me? Be my omegas?”

“Really?” You murmur, as your eyes fill with tears.

“Really.” Phil says.

“Are you sure?” Clint asks. “We can be handfuls.”

“I’ve known that since day one.” Phil chuckles.

“Well as long as you’re sure.” Clint breaths out.

“I’ve never been more sure about anything.” Phil says.

“How could we say no to that?” You ask looking towards Clint.

“We can’t.” Clint says, grinning.

“So, is that a yes?” Phil asks.

“Of course it is.” You say as you open the small box to find an engagement ring. “You have excellent taste.”

“I know.” Phil says, giving you a goofy smile.

“I meant in rings, silly Alpha.” You say, rolling your eyes.

“I’m glad you like it.” Phil says. “Do you like yours, Clint?”

“I think this might be the nicest thing I have.” Clint murmurs.

“Yeah, same.” You laugh, putting the ring on.

“Really?” Phil asks.

“Yeah.” You nod. “We’re hot messes.”

“Hot messes who can afford to stay at a five star hotel indefinitely?” Phil asks.

“We had money saved up.” You say, shrugging. “The place where we lived before was basically free.”

“So the two of you don’t have a home to go back to?” Phil asks.

“Our home is with you now, Alpha.” Clint says.

“Right, but do you two have to go back and get anything?”

“No.” You say shaking your head. “Our friend will send us our stuff.”

“We should probably talk about our future, as mates.” Phil says.

“Alright.” Clint murmurs, giving you a worried look.

“Y-You do want to be mates though, right?” You whisper.

“What?” Phil asks, sitting up a bit. “Of course I do! I-I just meant there’s some stuff I should probably tell you about what to expect with being with me.”

“Okay.” You murmur.

“I’m not going to be home all the time.” Phil starts. “My job involves a lot of travel. That might mean last minute business trips, missed birthdays, or missed anniversaries. So I would understand if the two of you wanted to change your answers.”

“You’re an important man.” Clint says. “We’ll never be mad at you for doing your job.”

“And we’ll have each other while you’re away.” You say. “It’s not like we’ll be lonely.”

“So you’re both alright with me not always being around?” Phil asks. “And I won’t be able to tell either of you where I’m going or what I’m doing.”

“We understand.” You and Clint say.

“Do you want pups? Clint and I have always wanted to have kids.” You ask, after a moment of silence.

“Yeah, I do.” Phil says, smiling at the two of you.

“We’re have you been all of our lives.” You murmur, taking Phil’s hand in yours.

“Waiting for the two of you.” Phil says. “Now, let’s talk about the wedding, do the two of you want to get married back in the US, or maybe we could elope? Get married here on the beach, I could call out of work for a couple more days.”

“Let’s get married here.” Clint says, as you nod in agreement.

“I’m starting to think Tahiti actually is a magical place.” You murmur, as Clint and Phil smile at you.


	3. Chapter Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warning:mentions of parent death

“Y/N, wake up.” Clint murmurs, as he shakes your shoulder.  


“Hmmmm?” You hum.  


“We’re home.” Phil murmurs.  


“Already?” You ask, yawning.  


“Well you slept for most of the drive from the airport.” Clint chuckles.  


“Oh?” You hum, stretching as much as you can. “I guess I’m still worn out from our honeymoon.” You add, grinning up at Phil.  


“Be careful, you’re going to inflate my ego.” Phil says while laughing.  


“Show us our new home, Alpha.” You say, extending your hand out, so Phil could help you out of the car.  


“Yeah!” Clint says. “I’m excited to live in an actual house!”  


“Right!” You say, linking arms with Clint.  


“What do you two mean?” Phil asks, stopping in his tracks.  


“Do you really want to hear our tragic back stories?” Clint asks, smirking.  


“When you’re both ready to tell me, yes.” Phil whispers, before kissing Clint.  


“You’re just the perfect Alpha, aren’t you?” You say, kissing Phil’s cheek.  


“I try.” Phil murmurs. “Now let me show my omegas their new home.”  


“It’s so big!” You squeal, eyeing the rather large home.  


“There’s a white fence and everything.” Clint says, pointing at the picket fence in the front yard.  


“How wonderfully ordinary.” You murmur, smiling.  


“If there is anything either of you want to change, all you have to do is ask.” Phil says as he unlocks the front door.  


“Thank you, Alpha.” Clint purrs.  


“Well, here it is.” Phil murmurs, as he opens the door, letting you and Clint walk into your new home and start exploring.  


“It’s lovely.” You whisper, as you run your hand along the couch.  


“Y/N, come check out the kitchen!” Clint calls from the other room.  


“You two like to cook?”  


“Y/N does!” Clint says. “I just like to eat.”  


“He’s joking.” You say, rolling your eyes. “Clint cooks too.”  


“We learned together, at the circus!” Clint says, as he looks through several cabinets.  


“The circus?” Phil asks.  


“We grew up there, for the most part.” You murmur.  


“Well I was 10 when I ran away from foster care.” Clint says.  


“You ran away to the circus?” Phil asks.  


“Yep.” Clint says, shrugging his shoulders.  


“Did-did you run away to the circus too?” Phil asks turning to you.  


“No.” You say shaking your head. “My dad was a famous magician.”  


“Was?” Phil whispers.  


“He died about a week after I turned 18.”  


“I’m sorry.” Phil murmurs as he pulls you into a hug.  


“It’s not like you killed him.” You say as you burrow yourself into the embrace.  


“Did the two leave soon after that?” Phil asks.  


“We were already gone.” Clint says.  


“We left on my birthday.” You whisper, then you step out of Phil’s arms. “I don’t want to talk about this anymore.”  


“Alright.” Phil says, hand moving to cup your cheek. “We can talk about it when you’re ready. That goes for both of you.” He adds, looking at Clint.  


“What time do you have to go to work tomorrow?” Clint asks, changing the subject.  


“I usually leave around 7.” Phil says. “Have I mentioned how sorry I am about having to go to work tomorrow?”  


“Multiple times.” You say, kissing his cheek. “But you don’t have to be sorry.”  


“You’re an important man.” Clint says.  


“Now why don’t you show us our new bedroom, Alpha?” You say, grabbing Phil’s hand.  


“Alright.” Phil chuckles.  


“What do you want for breakfast tomorrow?” Clint asks as the three of you make your way up the stairs.  


“Don’t worry about it.” Phil says. “The two of you should sleep in and take tomorrow to get used to the house.”  


“Are you sure?” You ask.  


“Yeah.” Phil says, nodding. “The refrigerator is empty anyway.”  


“Maybe when you get home tomorrow we can go to the grocery store.” You say.  


“It’s a date.” Phil says as he opens the door. “This is the master bedroom.”  


“It’s lovely.” Clint murmurs.  


“I’m glad you like it. The bathrooms through there.” Phil says, pointing to a door on the other side of the room.  


“Is the luggage still in the car?” You ask.  


“Yeah, I’ll run down and grab it!” Phil says, before running out of the room. Once you hear him go down the stairs you turn to Clint. “We should to a sweep tomorrow, for bugs.”  


“Do you really think-?” Clint starts.  


“If his work is political in nature, you never know.” You say shrugging.  


“That’s true.” Clint sighs. “Wanna check out the bathroom?”  


“Sure.” You say, shrugging your shoulders. Then you follow Clint into the bathroom.  


“It’s nice.” Clint murmurs.  


“Oh my God! It’s a Jacuzzi tub!” You squeal before turning to Clint. “I’m never leaving.”  


“That’s the point.” Clint laughs.  


“No, the tub.” You say, shaking your head. “I’m never leaving the tub.”


	4. Chapter Four

**Phil’s POV**  


“Welcome back.” Maria says, as Phil walks into the main operating room.  


“It’s good to be back.” Phil says.  


“Heard you go hitched.”  


“Wow, news really does travel fast.” Phil says, grinning.  


“Yeah, well, when the third highest ranking Agent at shield gets hitched to two mysterious omegas in Tahiti, the rumor mill tends to work twice as fast.”  


“Fair enough.” Phil smirks.  


“Don’t smirk at me.” Maria huffs. “Tell me about these mysterious omegas of yours.”  


“They’re-they’re amazing.” Phil murmurs, giving Maria a half smile. “Once everything’s settled you should come to dinner.”  


“Does that offer extend to me?” Fury says as he walks up to Phil and Maria.  


“Of course, Director.” Phil says, elbowing the gruff alpha.  


“Shut up.” Fury growls.  


“Hey! I’m just congratulating you on your promotion!” Phil says, raising his hands defensively.  


“Yeah, well, I shouldn’t be the director- not yet anyway.” Fury grumbles. “Fucking Congress.”  


“Have you heard how former Director Carter is doing?” Phil asks.  


“No idea.” Fury sighs. “She’s been radio silent since she stepped down in protest.”  


“I’m sure she’ll be in touch soon.” Phil says.  


“Maybe.” Maria murmurs. “I heard she was staying with her God Son and his alpha’s. But that’s a conversation for a different time, tell us about your omegas? What are their names?”  


“Like you don’t already know.” Phil scoffs.  


“Yeah, that’s fair.” Maria laughs.  


“Their background checks are rather interesting.”  


“Oh?” Phil asks. “Anything that’s need to know?”  


“They were both involved with the circus when they were kids.”  


“I knew that.” Phil murmurs. “They told me last night, they also told me about how Y/N’s Father was murdered.”  


“Did you know they haven’t been on the radar since they were 18? There’s nothing, no paychecks, no records of housing, it’s like they became ghosts.”  


“I think they were working in a brothel, or something of the sort.” Phil murmurs.  


“What makes you say that?” Fury says.  


“Just some of the things they’ve mentioned.” Phil says, shrugging.  


“Are you going to ask them?”  


“No.” Phil says, shaking his head. “They’ll tell me about their past when they’re ready.”  


“You’re a good alpha.” Maria murmurs.  


‘Well, I’m trying to be.” Phil says. “Speaking of which, I’m taking a half day.”  


“You just got back from vacation.” Fury says.  


“I know.” Phil says, crossing his arms. “But I need to take Y/N and Clint shopping.”  


“Can’t that wait till after work?” Fury asks.  


“It could, but the new director owes me a favor.” Phil says, smirking.  


“Fine, just don’t make this a regular thing.”  


“I wouldn’t dream of it, Director.”  


“The last two weeks have been so peaceful.” Fury sighs.  


“Come on, don’t lie, I know you missed me.”   


“Pain in my ass.” Fury grumbles, before starting to walk down the hall. “Come on, we have a meeting.”  


**Y/N’s POV**  


“Did you do a sweep?” Tony asks, from the computer screen.  


“Yeah, two actually.” Clint says.  


“One magical and one physical.” You say.  


“Good.” Tony says, nodding his head. “I was worried when you said he worked in crisis management, especially political crisis management. That world can be cut throat.”  


“I was an assassin, Tones.” Clint laughs.  


“And I was a world class thief, with magical powers.” You add.  


“Plus with all that extra training Peggy had us do.” Clint says.  


“Ok, ok, I get it. The two of you are perfectly capable of protecting yourselves from the big bad political world.”  


“What we’re trying to say is you don’t have to worry about us.” You murmur.  


“I’m a worrier, it’s what I do.” Tony says, leaning back a bit into his chair. “Now tell me about this Alpha of yours.”  


“He’s kind.” You whisper, grinning a bit.  


“Is he handsome?”  


“In an unassuming business man kind of way.” Clint says.  


“Well I think our alpha’s very handsome.” You sniff.  


“I didn’t say he wasn’t!” Clint says. “I was just telling Tony what kind of handsome he is!”  


“I miss the two of you.” Tony says as he laughs. “It’s lonely here, only Alpha’s and Beta’s for company.”  


“Hey!” Bucky calls from off screen.  


“We miss you too!” You whine. “And you still have Pepper!”  


“I guess.” Tony sighs. “Just promise me we won’t lose touch.”  


“We promise!” Clint says.  


“Good.” Tony murmurs, grinning. “I think I would go insane without you two and Pepper to vent to.”  


“You can always talk to us.” Steve says, coming into frame.  


“Yeah, Baby, you can always come to us.”  


“It’s the two of you I vent about.” Tony says.  


“You do?” Bucky cries.  


“Relax, Barnes. All omegas vent about their alphas.” Clint says.  


“Oh.” Bucky says. “So it’s not something we did?”  


“Oh, no Alpha, no. You’re both so great.” Tony whispers, kissing Bucky’s cheek. You open your mouth to speak but before you can you say anything you hear a car pull into the driveway, making you instantly forget what you were about to say.  


“I think Phil’s home.” You murmur, looking up from the computer. “We’ll call you guys back tomorrow, okay?”  


“Okay.” Tony says, nodding. “Bye.”  


“Bye!” Clint says, before hanging up. Then he shuts the laptop, and jumps down from the stool. “I’m going to go put this away.” He adds as he grabs the computer.  


“Good idea.” You murmur as you move into the front room, to see if it really was Phil in the driveway.  


“It is Phil, right?” Clint asks as walks into the room.  


“Yeah.” You say, nodding. “I wonder why he’s home so early.”  


“Hey.” Phil says as he opens the door. “What are the two of you doing? Just standing there, like that?”  


“We heard a car.” You say, moving to hug Phil.  


“And we wanted to make sure it was you.” Clint adds.  


“You’re home early.” You say.  


“I couldn’t bear being away from the two of you for another minute.” Phil coos, kissing Clint.  


“Silly Alpha.” You murmur, grinning.  


“Does that mean I don’t get a kiss?” Phil asks.  


“Of course you get a kiss.” You smile, before turning your face up a bit, so Phil can give you a quick kiss.  


“Are the two of you ready?” Phil asks.  


“Ready?” Clint says, cocking his head to the side.  


“For shopping.” Phil smiles.  


“We’re always ready for that.” Clint says.  


“Good.” Phil says. “I thought we could go to the mall before going to the grocery store. I figured you two would want to get some things for the house, maybe some clothes too.”  


“You’re the perfect alpha.” You say, kissing his cheek.


End file.
